DID YOU REALLY THINK I LET RICKY LIFE?!
DID YOU REALLY THINK I LET RICKY LIFE?! '''is the 12th episode of Season 27 of Under Peppa's Pants, the 262nd overall, the 9th episode of Season 1 of Under Peppa's Mouth, and the 9th overall. Author's Note '''EDIT: Koraemon's here! Well, bye, Ricky! You're gonna die, kiddo. Transcript (On the bakery outside, Ricky walks at the outside) Ricky: Mwahahahaha! Peppa's Revenge is finally failed this time! She finally fly back to the hospital now! Koraemon (Voice only): Are you dumb or something?! (After a few seconds, however, the sky darkens and black clouds hide the sun.) Ricky: WHAT HAPPENED?! MAYBE THE WRITERS GET BORED TODAY. (Tri-colored lightning bolts crack across the sky, and Ricky finds himself looking up at three gargantuan Powerpuff Girls. They look as if they have him right where they want him. He looks around and begins to run, the background behind him turning to vertical black stripes on a white field. Pull back to show him running in very slow motion down a long corridor with these stripes on the walls. This shot is seen as if it were a photographic negative—white becomes black, blue becomes orange, and so on. The accompanying music sounds as if it is being played backwards.) (When he has nearly reached the camera, the view shifts to behind him. The end of the corridor begins to recede and fade from sight as he keeps running. He looks back over his shoulder, panicked and terrified, and the camera turns around to show the girls floating toward him with evil smiles on their faces. They are in normal color. He runs on, still looking back for a while before turning to see ahead of himself. The door finally comes into view; he runs head-on into this, normal color and motion returning.) (He tumbles backward to the floor and looks up at the door, then reaches up and opens it. It swings open to reveal a huge pink eye blinking at him from a pink face. The features around the eye socket suggest feathers. Ricky recoils in shock at the apparition and stars running back up the corridor at top speed. Around him, the walls, ceiling, and door fall away like oversized playing cards, leaving the floor floating in space. Side view of him as a giant pink chicken with a black stripe around its midsection and red tail feathers—Blossom—gives pursuit. Behind them, surreal colors and shapes float past. The camera follows the two. It strikes at him twice with its beak, the background exploding briefly with each peck.) (Suddenly he stops short and runs in the opposite direction as a light blue chicken with a black stripe and yellow tail, Bubbles, has joined the chase. She tries to peck him once, the background exploding again, before he jumps into a hole in the path. Buttercup’s green, black-striped poultry equivalent, sporting a black tail, runs up and plunges its beak in after him, and the background changes briefly to show a praying mantis during this digging. Ricky is yanked out as the original surreal pattern reappears, and Buttercup throws him down the path with the backdrop going into an insane swirling motion. All three begin to peck at him, throwing feathers everywhere, the background swirling again.) (When the feathers clear, the girls—now back to their normal selves and sizes—are pounding on him with pillows. A large, glowing vortex is seen behind them; this grows gradually until it fills about half the screen. Buttercup and Blossom fly in and hit him at point-blank range, and Bubbles throws her pillow. It floats against a white background as the Ricky’s head moves into view to rest on it. The scene dissolves around him to his bed; he is sleeping peacefully, with no sound but the ticking of a clock.) (After a moment, he sits up suddenly and looks around himself. He smiles, relieved. However, the bed begins to shake and rattle, meaning that "abuse" is far from over. Its legs begin to grow, elevating him toward the dome of his lair. He breaks through it; cut to outside as he is lifted high above its surface. The bed pulls its legs out through the hole and plants them around it, and he wobbles back and forth in midair. Close-up of him as he begins to look slightly seasick.) (Around him, the scene dissolves to an expanse of water; his bed becomes a large wooden crate, with a pillow for his head. The background takes on a weird yellow-orange color, as of the sunset reflecting off the ocean. Pull back somewhat to the sound of seagulls calling to one another. A yellow fin breaks the surface and begins to circle the makeshift raft. Ricky watches nervously as it moves behind him and disappears from sight. Pull back again as a huge head with a mouth full of deadly pointed teeth surfaces. The creature, which has Bubbles’ hair, roars at a deafening volume and swallows the raft whole. When it dives, we see that it is indeed Bubbles—the fin was one of her pigtails.) (Ricky slides down her gullet at high speed and lands on a pile of sand. More of this begins to spill onto his head, burying him; pull back to show him trapped within an hourglass. Koraemon walks into view to watch him, with various clocks and timepieces in the background. Koraemon looks down at a watch on her wrist. Zoom in on its face; Ricky is now being used in place of Mickey Mouse, his arms rotating to show the time. These meet at 12:00, and the camera cuts to the face of an alarm clock. Turn up to show him mounted on top as the bell, with the striker poised next to his head. He looks quite nervous at the prospect that lies before him. The striker hits him, and we hear the bell ring.) (Turn up to show him on the white screen, with the both knifes poised next to his head. The knife hits him repeatly, and then sped up with each 2 hits. after 40 seconds, Ricky's head is expolded.) (The scene dissolves around Ricky to his bed; he is sleeping peacefully, with no sound but the ticking of the clock; After a moment, Ricky wakes up and go to his kitchen and find his daddy) Ricky: DADDY! (Ricky's daddy stabs his son with a knife, And the "Deceased" screen starts appearing on the screen.) (Ricky is in her room, but the room is red tinted and covered in blood. Also, there is a picture of Koraemon on the wall. In the back, the screaming from SlendyTubbies is playing.) Ricky': '''Why is there so much blood, and why is the room red?! Also, why is there a picture of a annoying blue robot cat on my wall?! (gets out of bed) What is going on?! And worst of all, I hear screaming! (Ricky opens the drawer and sees a CD) Peppa': A CD? I'll insert this into my DVR player. it, and the screaming gets louder ''OH NO!!'' The screaming is getting worse! I am starting to feel anxious! Wait, a second, I see something on the TV! hand pops out of the TV, and grabs Ricky. He screams as he is dragged into the TV. wakes up in a chair. He realizes he is tied up. Ricky: GAAH! Wait a sec, this is just like the Nine Inch Nails video for Happiness in Slavery! gets crushed by a machine repeatly for 10 seconds. He is then revived and flies in an abyss Ricky: I'm being tortured, all thanks to that freaking hand! What the heck's next? is now in an apartment. He sees 4 asian girls tied up, handcuffed and gagged and realizes something Ricky: CRAP!!' I'm in the scene from Asian Schoolgirls! And I think I'm the 5th victim! Wait... 'I'M FORCED TO WATCH IT! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!' the scene ends, Ricky is back home. Ricky': I'm glad that's over! a knock at her door Who is it? the door and Justin Bieber starts singing, while Ricky's family sleeping (more like sleep-listening, right?) in the sofa Justin Bieber: BABY, BABY, BABY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!! Ricky': ''AAAHHHH! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!' disappears in a puff of smoke Ricky': Thank god it's over! Ricky's family wakes up and throws two tarantula at Ricky Ricky: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S CRAWLING IN MY DRESS!!!!' bites Ricky's hand Ricky: Loudly Screams goes to the Ricky's house and eats Ricky Koraemon: Tarantula is really yummy to me! slides down her gullet at high speed Ricky: 彼は嘘をついていません！彼は飽きません！彼は'神'です！！ Loudly Screams again for 7 seconds lands on a pile of sand with more inscents and bugs, and snakes. The two tarantulas and more of this begins to spill onto his head, burying him '''TRIVIA!!' * This is a very dark and unique episode. * "Kare wa uso o tsuite imasen! Kare wa akimasen! Kare wa kamidesu!" meaning is "He's not lying! He's not get bored! He's the GOD!!". * This is the final Season 27 episode that written by Unkno0wnUser. However, Unkno0wnUser now no longer writing the episodes for the show. ** However, Leaving Koraemon turned to be legend on this wikia after Unkno0wnUser 'no longer writing the episodes for the show, with Eddd succedding it's posistion. ** However, '''Unkno0wnUser '''has written the only Season 28 episode "Mr. Dinosaur is Dead" and more. * This episode was re-aired as Under Peppa's Mouth season 1 episode. * This episode consists of 9 segments: Big Gay And The Small Ants, Negatived Path, Chicken And Pillows, Jaws/Clocked from the Powerpuff Girls episode "Dream Scheme", "Deceased", Happiness in Slavery, the scene from Asian Schoolgirls, Justin Bieber/Tarantula, and remaded version of Clocked. ** During the ''Jaws segement, Bubbles acted like Jaws at one point, parodying the movie's certain scene. ** This episode also contains the almost elements from [[Peppa's Ultimate Nightmare|'''this]]. ** It was revealed Koraemon loves eating inscests, due to the inscests is the backup food in Japan after the World War II. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Under Peppa's Pants Category:Creepypasta-ish Category:Ultra Creepy Category:Crazy Category:Episodes with events that never happened Category:Under Peppa's Mouth Category:Episodes where something bad happens and it's freaking hilarious oh my gosh this category name is so long oh man i hope no one sees this look at dat boat i think mr dinosaur is hot